Re: Lost in the Darkness
by Chiri-tan
Summary: An AU companion of SparrowCries' Lost in the Darkness. This is the tributes' daily life in the Capitol Academy, where the Dark Days never happened and Hunger Games never existed. This is where the Capitol and Districts live in harmony. And loves are blooming, pranks are played, and friendships are forged between the tributes who don't have to kill each other to survive.
1. Chapter 1

Hi people! Welcome to the spin off of Sparrow Cries' _Lost in the Darkness_. It's a story I made because I know the nature of Hunger Games SYOT fics, and the characters are just so interesting that I want to explore all their hidden potential by creating a fic like this. Currently, I have some ideas for plots, but I'm not sure yet. Please give me suggestions if you have one.

And some things I want to make clear so you won't be confused in reading this Alternate Universe thing.

This fic takes place in a school called Capitol Academy, where kids from Panem go to school with 12 majors in them, and the majors are basically each district's specialty. Students are required to choose from Major 1 to Major 12 and each of them has different courses for different jobs they want to take.

List of the Majors:

Major 1: Luxuries

Courses: Perfumer, Furrier, Jeweler, Goldsmith, Winemaker, Hair Stylist

Major 2: Masonry

Courses: Stonemason, Concrete Finisher, Bricklayer, Brickmason, Plasterer, Blacksmith

Major 3: Technology

Courses: Technical support, Assembly operator, Engineer, Tester, Technician

Major 4: Fishing

Courses: Longliner, Trawler, Canner, Ship Captain, Deckhand, Fisherman

Major 5: Power Source

Courses: Plant security officer, Geologist, Equipment manager, System analyst, Maintenance

Major 6: Medicine

Courses: Chemical medicine, Herbal medicine, Nursing, Physician

Major 7: Lumber

Courses: Lumberjack, Load Puller, Lead Climber, Furniture Builder, Carpenter

Major 8: Textiles

Courses: Factory worker, Weaver, Dress maker, Designer, Warehouse manager, Teacher

Major 9: Grains

Courses: Cropper, Farmer, Plower, Sower, Grain Harvester

Major 10: Livestock

Courses: Butcher, Milker, Rancher, Barn Manager, Breeder

Major 11: Agriculture

Courses: Sorter, Irrigator, Farmhand, Harvester, Gardener

Major 12: Coal Mining

Courses: Coal miner, Blaster, Surveyor, Metallurgist

Sooo that is all of them! I am sorry if you think they are out of character. Please tell me if I've done something wrong. I also have a long list of 'why is she like this?' or 'why are they friends here?' and possibly all sorts of reason why I make them that way. Don't hesitate to PM me if you want to know additional details and whatnot.

* * *

Chapter 1: Meet the Tributes, oops, Students! Part 1

* * *

**~Kenmeina~**

I hate television.

I really do. But mom always makes the whole family watch television during breakfast. I hate it. I push my glasses up my nose bridge as I see my sister's beautiful face on the screen.

"_Miss Fukuro! Is it true that the engagement ring of President Snow's daughter is your creation?" _

"_Ah, indeed it is. She deserves the best among the best, after all."_

The best jeweler of the Capitol Academy: Ann Fukuro. Who doesn't know her?

I sigh loudly as I watch my sister cast a guilty glance at me. I keep my eyes on the food in front me, trying to focus on my breakfast so it'll be much more easier if my mother decided to lecture me about how much of a success my sister is. Same old, same old.

"Look at her," Mom begins; I hold my sigh within so I won't irritate her. "Only eighteen and already one of the best jeweler the Capitol has ever seen. I do wish you could be more like your sister, Kenmeina." We majored at the same thing, the Luxuries, and by Mom's insistence, I also take the jeweler course. She wanted a long line of the best jeweler in the Capitol. How sickening.

"Mom, please," Ann says. She looks guiltily towards me, who only nods. "Kenny is just sixteen. When she's eighteen, her jewels will be the ones that are praised upon." I love Ann. I really do. Even when I really envy her for being who she is, I still do love my sister.

"You were sixteen when your jewelry got into the magazine," I say, almost sounding like I was hurt. "Because a reporter just happened to stop in front of my workshop? The jewelry he reported was my personal creation for Eric, not for the media." Ann spits angrily.

"Ann, that is enough. I won't ever let you throw away your career just because of that District Four boy, _never_." Ann gasps angrily, but eventually stops when the doorbell rings. "That must be Eric!" My sister says, totally ecstatic.

My mother looks like she is going to puke. He hates Eric and Ariel. She once said that someone like my sister should have gotten together with another jeweler, or the best goldsmith and not a _fisherman _like Eric. I disagree though. First, Eric is not even a fisherman. He is a _ship captain_, something as prestigious as the jeweler, although often overlooked.

Instead of hearing Ann's usual cry of 'Eric!', I hear her calling my name in a sweet voice she only uses when something interesting happened.

I come to meet her by the door, where I see someone with electrifying clear-blue eyes that always fills me with ease.

Patrick MacDougall, my best friend.

"Hi, Kenmeina." A giddy smile grace Ann's lips before she asks me if I am ready to go to school. I nod and wave her a goodbye before walking down the road with Patrick.

"You don't have to do it, you know?" Patrick looks at me, as if asking me to elaborate. "You live in the dorm. You don't need to come to my house and pick me up." _Although I do like it. _A blush makes its way to my face as I think about it. Patrick is not much of a talker. He is a funny guy who moves like a thief and lives like a Robin Hood (which is why I find him very suitable as someone who took winemaker course), but whenever he is left alone with me, he doesn't talk much.

I am quiet, and he is too. And none of us had any qualms about each other's company. We enjoy it.

Patrick took a deep breath and showed me a brilliant smile with his teeth, a smile I love from him the most ever since we met all those years ago. "I want to do it, Kenmeina. I enjoy being in your company." Another blush. I sigh and eventually laugh.

"Let's go inside before Jasper or Tara finds us." We slip our hands to one another, a casual gesture between best friends. Or at least, I think so.

**~Jasper~**

"Jasper! Jasper! C'mon wake up hurry up you need to go to school!" I groan as I grab a small blond head that was jumping on my bed. "Five more minutes, Cato." Cato, the nerve of that midget, jumps even harder. "C'mon c'mon! And Tara's here to see you!" With that, I literally jump out of my bed.

Cato laughs when I look around in panic. "Of course she isn't, dummy! Tara has early practice with knife-throwing so she isn't coming!" I sigh in relief before tackling my brother to the bed, tickling him the stomach. "You brilliant little midget! C'mere you!" Cato laughs even harder before our mom calls us downstairs for breakfast.

I took my leather-made apron, the only school attribute I actually need to use for my blacksmith course, and head downstairs. I major in Masonry along with Tara, and we're both blacksmiths.

"Donny called earlier," mom says without looking up from setting the table. "He says he won't be coming to our house to pick you up today because something came up with his stonemasonry work." I nod as I sit down. Cato also sits beside me. "Okay then, I'll just walk to school alone, no biggie." I take a loaf of bread and pour a glass of milk for myself. Cato watches, and follows soon after.

A few minutes later, I am done with my breakfast and I bid goodbye to my mom and Cato. I jog my way to the school and find two people I expect to find. "If it isn't the two lovebirds of Luxuries!" I shout as hard as I could, alarming the _best friends _in front me.

"Dammit Jasper." Patrick sighs and let go of Kenmeina's hand. They both wait for me to reach their place. "Stop shouting, Jasper." Kenmeina's soft voice says with a hint of embarrassment. I grin. "Wait until Tara sees this!"

"See what?" Tara comes up from another alley in the opposite direction. "See Patrick and Kenny holding hands? Oh pleaaase. It's just _a casual gesture between friends_, Jasper. No big deal." Tara snickers. Patrick rolls his eyes, annoyed. "Have you been stalking us, Tara?" He asks.

"Naah, sheer coincidence. Right, Jasper?" She smirks at me, and I smirk back. "Sheer coincidence indeed, folks!" The four of them laughs. "Now if Ariel and Aalto got here, the Careers will be all set!" I can see all the other students look at us with awe. The Careers are the ones who rule this school or the most popular kids, so to speak.

It's usually composed of Major 1, 2, and, 4 which is Luxuries, Masonry, and Fishing. How Fishing got into Careers, you ask? It's probably because their students are _really _good at what they're doing and they have the most gorgeous-looking students of all.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" A familiar voice joins us and I smile. I know who it is and if Aalto came, he must have Ariel with him.

The Careers are complete.

**~Katie~**

I fall down spectacularly on the ground and tears manage to escape my eyes. It's all according to plan though. "Oh my god, Katie, I'm so sorry! I must have been spacing out!" Aschen Onyx looks at me with guilt and panic. I only pout as I raise my left arm, asking for a help to stand up. My other hand is firm on the needle on my pocket. It's all according to plan.

The first prank of the morning is always with the stupidest member of the Smartasses, Aschen Onyx. He actually comes to school as early as he could because he is afraid of spacing out too much and it will make him late. Well, seriously? That reason is so lame.

But it works just fine. I get to torture him, after all.

The idiot, oops, I mean Aschen bends down and offer his hand. What an idiot. I take his hand, faking a sniffle before jabbing his offered hand with the chloroform-soaked needle. "Huh…?" He asks dumbly and I wave him a cheerful goodnight. "You're so funny, Aschen. I like you lots… you play me with me _all _the time." As Aschen tumbles down, I smile happily.

"Today's going to be a really good day." I manage to blast Aschen into the oblivion with one of the stupidest trick known in the book. Maybe I can get to Mister Tan's locker and shove a (mildly) poisoned nail. He teaches the Masonry, after all.

I don't mean to leave Aschen out here alone, of course. I will drag him to the infirmary and tie him on the bed so I can jab various parts of his body with my needle. Maybe I should carve his idiocy directly on his skin. Okay, that is such a brilliant idea. I'll do that today.

"What the hell… it's not even the first period yet and you're already down? You're a freaking moron, Aschen." I look up immediately at the annoyingly arrogant voice. And of course I'm right. It's another one of the Smartasses, Oz Tesla.

I hate this guy. Well, not more than I hate Micro though. I hate intelligent people in general. Their curiosity sucks. My pranks have always been perfect and covered, and even that time when I cry when Mister Ty was interrogating the class to know who had poured a bottle of ink to his coffee. I did, of course. But I cried so much that everyone thought that I was really hurt that the teacher even implied that he suspects me.

Everyone but Micro Linux, the best student of Technology major, thinks that I'm innocent.

The guy actually exposed me to everyone (and what frustrates me even more is the fact that he did it with such a straight face, as if he didn't intend to do it to expose me, he did it only to satiate his curiosity), and they only look like they've been trolled. I really have built my reputation as a cute and bubbly little girl, after all. But it didn't change the fact that I got a detention.

I hate Micro and his best friends. The whole school had acknowledged them as a clique that is rivaling the Career's in popularity. They are the Smartasses.

As much as I want to engage Micro in a highly elaborate prank that might get me expelled, I couldn't because the guy is just too uncaring. Honestly, it's like I'm talking to Ada Linus the librarian who won't talk to anyone if it wasn't about books.

I take a deep breath as I smile my best smile towards the second-best student in the Power Source major. "Hello, Oz!" I say cheerfully. "Oh my, oh my, you should take better care of your friend, you know? I found Aschen in the middle of the hallway, sleeping!" Oz rolls his eyes. "I can agree if you say you found him spacing out. But sleeping? No way. Choose a better lie next time, Katie." There comes his famous blunt word-sword. Great. Just great. I don't want to deal with him.

"I guess you're right." I smile, but I'm sure he notices the underlying hatred I put in those words. "I should run along now, bye!" I wave cheerfully to him. He rolls his eyes again before slinging the unconscious Aschen on his shoulder.

"I'll get you next time…" I seethe and collide head first with a large man. "Want me to kill you, runt!" I know who he is. Branch Foster, Agriculture major and an avid ass-kisser of the Careers. I smirk. "Want _me _to kill you?" I ask, sounding as innocent as possible before running away with a laugh.

**~Harold~**

It's not even the second period yet but life has already decided to screw me over. How? By sending two bullies down my way to the next class. "Yo Fishbin," the largest tanned-skin guy says to me with a dialect that reminds me of a pirate. "I'm kinda low on money, yeah? Since yo' so rich, why don't ya gimme some money?" He steps closer, invading my personal space.

"N-no, my sister said not to give money to people who don't earn it…" it really is true, though. "So I'm no good enough fo' ya? Imma show ya how to earn money!" I shiver, but before I manage to run, his fist connects to my jaw.

I fly back a little from the impact and tears make it way to my eyes. Before he can start ganging up on me and beat me up, a calm, soft, and melodious voice stops them. "Please stop." Ariel Finn. She is my ship captain's younger sister. You see, she and her brother take the ship captain course and I take the fisherman course, because my family comes from a long line of legendary fishermen while her family comes from a long line of captains.

"A-Ariel!" My bullies are shocked to see Ariel in all her glory, with her vice-captain uniform of the S.S Marina, Eric Finn's most prestigious ship. Her red hair falls gracefully although tied in a low ponytail under her cap and her green eyes are rich with disapproval. I smile, relief washing over me. "Ariel." I call.

She looks at me sadly before turning her gorgeous face to the bullies. "Please let go of my crew before he gets hurt." A simple plead is all she needs. My bullies drop me to the ground as Ariel absentmindedly take a sword from her hip. "I think this won't happen again, right?" My bullies agree hastily before scampering away from our sight.

"Don't let this happen too often, Harold. I don't like it." She offers me a hand and helps me stand up, which I gratefully accept. "Yeah but I don't exactly choose to be bullied, do I?" I sigh. Ariel falls silent.

"Let's go to the infirmary." Ariel declares as she makes her way to the infirmary. I follow her like a lost puppy.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, I try to strike a conversation. "I don't see Aalto with you. Where is he?" Ariel and Aalto are rarely separate. They are the Career couple and everyone revere to them like they are celebrities. They really are, though. Ariel is the future vice-captain of S.S Marina while Aalto is the future owner of a huge canning company. They fit.

"Aalto is meeting with some Technology folks to know if they can invent the newest canning machine. He runs into some trouble in their testing course though, something about sardines flying to his face." Ariel shakes her head.

I laugh. Technology major always houses a maniac or two. We arrive in the infirmary and I sigh. "Well, Harold, I will see you in oceanography." I nod; it's the only class we take together, after all.

When I open the door, another kid with similar bruises to mine is sitting on top of the bed, treating to his injuries. "Hey," he greets me and passes me a bottle of alcohol and some cotton. "How many?" He asks casually.

"One hit." I answer as I treat my swelling face. "Just one and it's that bad? I guess bullies in Major 4 hits harder than the bullies in Major 9." I chuckle at his remark and we eventually laugh together. "I got like five hits before Adriella saves me. Not that bad, I guess. Pieter van der Merwe, major in Grains (insert what department here), you?" I smile. I can feel like we have some sort of a bond already.

"Harold Fishbin, major in Fishing, fisherman course."

**~Ada~**

I nearly drop my book as the library's door went open. Who is it? Not many people come to the library after the second period, which is why I actually choose this particular shift to work on.

The academy doesn't really mind me since my academic records are stellar. I can safely say that I am still the number one student in the maintenance course, my major, and even the whole school. I bury my nose on my book and try to stack more books here and there to fortify my fortress of books.

"Oh," I don't look up, pretending to be too immersed in my book. "I thought I'm going to run to Ana, since she came early too." Ana. Screena Linux, another girl who works here in the shift other than mine. And the only people who would call her Ana would be her brother, or Oz Tesla. I then look up to see Micro.

"I'm sorry for coming at your shift, Ada. I know how much you don't like to talk to people." Micro apologizes, but his eyes are darting from one book to another and he sounds like he doesn't really mean it. I know. Micro Linux, the third in all exams, directly after me and Oz Tesla, and he also Technology major's best student. He rarely cares about anything but technology and his sister and recently, his best friends.

I glance at my current book's page number, memorizing it. "How may I help you?" I ask.

Micro looks at me with a mildly interested expression. "I'm looking for the newest books my major has to offer." My eyes immediately dart to a stack of books Screena had prepared on her shift. His eyes light up and he takes the stack. "These are it?" I nod.

Micro chuckles and examines the books' titles. "Thank you Ada. Oz asked me to say morning greetings to you and I did. Good day." I resist the urge to roll my eyes. Oz Tesla of the system analyst course bugs me in daily basis by reading all books I've read and many subtler things like asking Micro or the other boy from Major 12 to say things to me. I'm about to reply, but I realize that Micro is gone already.

I sigh and another person enters the library. He is short, and I know who he is. "M-Miss Ada." He is the only person who would say 'Miss' to me. Since, I don't look like a girl at all. But I look straight at him and ask. "How may I help you?" A blush appears on his face. "I want to return the books I've borrowed and I want to borrow more." He says _shyly_. Why would he be shy to return books?

But since it's none of my business, I only take another stack of books from Major 6, the chemical medicine course. "H-how do you know that I'm…?" He looks so small, and… cute? I guess. Little kids are cute like that; all books I've read (pertaining the subject) said so. "I know who you are. Aspen Acre, right? You come here every day on my shift." I would have been an idiot if I don't recognize his name by now, after all.

He looks happy and flustered at the same time. I know that reaction, Herman told me about it.

Herman says that Aspen Acre has a crush on me. That's impossible. And besides, I don't like to interact with people at all.

**~Dawn~**

As much as I love my perfect sister, she could be such a handful sometimes. I walk across the halls of Major 7, the Lumber. Many students with red tartan shirt look at my pure white outfit with a childlike fascination. I keep on walking until I reach a room with 'Major-head' plastered on it.

I take a deep breath before knocking, and a man with a man with dirty-blond hair and the same red tartan shirt as everyone else opens the door. "Excuse me." I say, trying to be polite. "I was sent from the Major-head of Medicine, Sandra Evans, to request your assistance." The man looks at me from top to bottom before nodding.

"Dawn Evans, right? I know you, you're Sandra's kid sister. She already said what she wanted. You want a tour across the forest to see herbs for the herb medicine course, right?" I nod, thanking Sandra deep within my heart to explain what she asked me to do so I won't have to explain it. "Unfortunately, I'm busy now. But I'll send someone for ya. BOXXY!" He shouts to the room, where several people shout back 'Boxxy's not here' to him. "Ugh, then, anyone from lumberjacks! Get your ass here!"

A handsome boy with the same red tartan shirt (only the long sleeves are rolled into his elbow) comes to them with a defeated expression across his face. "What is it, Blight?" He asks while wiping his sweat from his forehead. "Escort the little lady across the forest, will you? I was going to ask Boxxy, but she's not here so-"

"I get it." The boy replied with a sigh. I frown. I don't like being called 'little lady'. I'm the strongest fighter in Major 6, after all. But well, being a good fighter in Major 6 is so useless though. Blight throws us out of his room (and I think it's his workshop) and leaves us by ourselves.

"Oh well," the boy scratches the back of his head. "I'm Isaac Total, I'm double majoring in lumberjack and carpenter courses." He offers his hand to me and I take it, just to be polite. "I'm Dawn Evans, vice Major-head of Major 6, herbal medicine course." He smiles at me.

"Oh, cool," he says shortly. "Shall we go to the forest then?" I nod and follow his lead.

After two minutes of total silence, Isaac faces me and looks at me from head to toe. "You're Dawn, right? Wolff tells me a lot about you." Ah, Wolff. I know Wolff. He often comes to my class and asks help for his livestock whenever they got sick. We are friends with each other, not that close though. Why would he say anything about me?

"You know Wolff?" I ask, feeling rather like an idiot because he really had implied that fact in his statement. "I know him. He's my best friend." Isaac answers as he casually opens a huge wooden door that led to Major 7's pride and joy, the Forest of Life.

I take a deep breath as I enter the forest, leaving the building behind me. I love the Forest. It has herbs and trees and even animals. Major 7 takes a very good care of every tree in the forest, and wild animals eventually come to their forest and make it their home. I smile brightly.

"Come on then, I'll show you where most of the herbs are." Isaac says with a little laugh. I look up, embarrassed, but follow him nonetheless. The forest is huge and the only people who know their ways are people from Major 7 and Major 11. So, outsiders like me need to have a guide to show us around.

Isaac leads me to a meadow where herbs are scattered everywhere. I walk into the a field of blue grass and sit down, carefully picking the herbs my sister asked me to bring.

"Do you want some help?" Isaac asks. "If you want to." I reply to him and he sits down next to me, helping me pick all the herbs I need.

Strangely enough though, I really, _really _enjoy his company.

* * *

**I can't believe I finished this… I'm so ****proud :'D**

**Okay so I got all the okays from the submitter of these lovely tributes, **_**and **_**from SparrowCries him/herself (I think it's her, but being cautious is good). The only person I haven't gotten okay from is the creator of Kami Deuwulf, and I don't know who her submitter is… :(**

**I also apologize if my grammar is bad. I'm not an English speaker and I'm not really used to write in present tense or in first person POV :(**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meet the Tributes, oops, Students! Part 2

* * *

**~Boxxy~**

"Ready or not, here I come!"

A laugh spread across my face as I shout within the forest. My voice echoes through, making me smile. A giggle sounded from somewhere far away and I follow it.

I tread around carefully and soundlessly because I know if I as much as break a twig, she'll know where I am. I expect nothing less from the number one student of Major 11. "I'm heeeeere!" Rosaline's voice echoes again and it's definitely closer than it was before.

I have to admit that only idiots would play hide and seek in the Forest of Life. But we're no ordinary idiots, we come from Major 7 and 11, this place is our playground.

Besides, I take the lead climber course; this is all according to my curriculum.

I look up to one of the taller trees and spot Rosaline's small figure, looking towards the opposite direction. I smirk as I carefully, _carefully_ approach her and corner her before she could jump into another tree. My plan is perfect! And I know I will definitely win, before someone touches my shoulder and makes me jump.

I turn around to see the most handsome man in Major 7 with a pretty girl. "Oh gods! Isaac!" I almost whine at him. Rosaline turns around and laugh before jumping to a rather short tree and swiftly jump to the ground beside me. "I guess I won then, Boxxy!" My shoulders slumped, clearly disappointed.

Isaac doesn't look like he regrets it because his eyes keep on flitting to the girl beside him. She is in pure white clothing, so she's Major 6. I smile understandingly. Isaac likes this girl.

"Hello Isaac!" Rosaline smiles brightly to Isaac and the girl. They smile back at her. "Hello!" Isaac casually ruffles Rosaline's hair. "Boxxy, Rosaline, this is Dawn Evans, vice Major head of Major 6." I widen my eyes and a huge smile appeared on my face. "I'm a vice Major-head too! Boxxy Caxton, nice to meet you!"

"And I'm the head of gardener course in Major 11, Rosaline Greene." I smile proudly as she offers her hand to the girl, who smiles back. "I'm Dawn Evans. You're this little yet you're already a head of course? Amazing!" Rosaline blushed. "I'm fifteen… it's normal…"

"By the way, what are you doing here? Blight wants you at the workshop." Isaac rolls his eyes. "I substituted Blight for the Major-head meeting since he's busy." I smirk, and judging by how Isaac blushes, I know that he gets my undertone. He is actually grateful that I wasn't there so he could spend sometime with the pretty girl.

"Why hold a meeting? Hunger Games is still months away, isn't it?" Dawn asks. I raise an eyebrow at her, but I shake my head afterwards. "No, not the Hunger Games. There's been a change in staff. We held a meeting to welcome the new Major-head of Major 8."

"No way! I like Mia. I don't think she's supposed to graduate yet…" I sigh. "It's not because of that. It's just that… Mia Ashuray, the previous Major-head of Major 8, has passed away from a car crash before the start of this term." Rosaline gasps and then hugs me tightly and burst into tears. She and Mia were close since Mia often came to Major 11 to ask for some cotton for her clothes. "Oh, I see…" Isaac says awkwardly as he shares a look with Dawn, who also looked uncomfortable. None of us here except Rosaline knew Mia Ashuray well so we aren't too affected by it. But we didn't want to hurt Rosaline's feelings.

So I rub her back in circle motion, a type of rubbing my brother Jeremell will always find soothing. "So, who's the new Major-head then?" Dawn asks, and I can see that Isaac is also curious.

My mind flashes back into the meeting, where a very sad boy with utterly plain and black outfits, something that was a rarity in the very colorful Major 8's clothing. "His name is Farro Kasha." I also remember what he said when we welcomed him to the staff.

"_You guys might need to find another guy real quick. Because I'm going to join Mia soon."_

Creepy.

**~Beth~**

Whenever people look at me and say that I look like Mia Ashuray, I used to be so proud.

Not that I don't like myself or anything, but it's just because of the sheer fact that Mia Ashuray was perfect. Yes. I say was because now, she's dead.

The entire Major is devastated. So devastated that our usually colorful halls are filled with some blacks. Everyone wears some kind of black clothing article, it could be shawl, jackets, bracelets, circlets, or anything when normally: black clothing is a rarity in our halls.

Major 8 is Textiles. We design clothes, make them, weave them and we take care of Panem's fashion. It's a given that our halls are always filled with the trendiest clothes and the brightest of colors. But not today…

And today, to say that I am frightened is a huge understatement. I'm _terrified_ of the fact that I look like Mia Ashuray.

My best friend Jenna takes her shawl off and gives it to me. "It's alright, Beth. You'll do great. Just, don't piss him off too much." I nod as she wraps the shawl intricately on my neck, trying to make it go with my outfit. "He is a kind person, you see how she treats Mia, right? It's alright." But Mia is his girlfriend. And I'm not. And he's still grieving.

Thousands of other excuses pop out in my head, but I shake my head and knock the door with the 'Major-head' plate gleaming ominously on the door. "Who is it?" A familiar voice calls from the inside, and I can feel all my insides freeze. "I-it's Bethaney Tranand, I'm supposed to be the new vice Major-head." I can hear a 'click' noise from inside, and I assume that it's okay for me to enter.

When I enter the room, I wonder what just happened here. The whole room looks like its been thrashed and stomped by gorillas. Almost all of the furniture are damaged, saves for a huge photo of a boy and a girl smiling and making goofy faces at the camera.

And then I see him. The genius of the designer course: Farro Kasha, only clad in a pair of black combat boots, black jeans, and plain black t-shirt. His outfit could be considered an abomination to the halls, but I think everyone will be okay since they know that he's currently mourning. He sits on the (torn) armchair just behind the (cracked) desk with his feet on the table. His eyes never leave the huge photo on his left side. "Name and course." He says, and I don't think that it's a question, but I answer him nonetheless. "I'm Beth Tranand from designer course. I used to be the course head." _And now I'm promoted. _But I don't want to say that, it'll make me sound like I'm happy that I get to fill this spot, I'm happy that Mia Ashuray is dead.

"Farro. Designer." He says and finally turns his chair and looks at me.

I can see his shoulders flinch as his brown eyes peer at me from head to toe. I'm blond, I'm pale-skinned, I have hazel eyes, and I wear deep-shade purple as my main muse. And I look like Mia Ashuray, who fancies Lavender as her muse. We don't look that much different.

"Is this a joke?" His voice raises several octaves, but it is still quiet. His eyes widen and his breath speeds up. "I-I'm sorry for looking like Mia, but…!"

"Get out."

"I-I beg your pardon?"

"Get. Out." He slams his fists to the table and I immediately scamper away, yelling sorry as I run. "FARRO!" A little girl's voice comes from the door and she runs to my opposite direction, tackling Farro with a hug. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT MIA IS DEAD? WHY? UAAAAAA!"

"R-Rosaline…"

I slam the door behind me and lean to the door outside before crying to my hands. That was scary. Nobody ever shouts at me like that. Well, most likely because I live in dorms with my sisters and not with our parents, but… that was scary.

Jenna comes out of her hiding and hugs me wordlessly. I sob to her shoulder, dirtying her turquoise dress.

How am I supposed to work with a man who destroys a room because of his dead girlfriend... who coincidentally looks like me?

**~Adriella~**

Major 9 has to be the dullest Major in the whole academy. I don't even know why I'm majoring in this. Well, I do love grain cereals and that childish obsession brings me here, to a classroom with no teacher. As usual.

It's just that… the nature of our courses is seasonal. I take the Grain Harvester course, so I'm only busy during the harvest. And other than that, I'm very free.

My mind wanders back at this morning when I saved the infamous Loser Pieter of farmer course from getting bullied. I wonder if the sheer boredom of people majoring in Major 9 is what caused our Major to won the 'most bullying case' award from last year's Hunger Games.

I sigh and decide that this place doesn't need me, so I run towards the farms of Major 10. At least that place is noisy with cows' moos and other barn animal's cry. I run to the red-colored barn and see Coraline on top of some haystacks, writing on a clipboard. "Coral!" I shout and wave to her. Coral looks up from her clipboard and waves back.

It doesn't take long before I reach her place and sit beside her. "What're you doing? Where's Wolff?" Coral's face goes red when I mention her boyfriend. They just won the best couple award in last term's Hunger Games, beating the infamous Ariel and Aalto (who had won that category twice in the previous years) by slight margin. Well, the thing about the Careers is the fact that the lesser students only know them as 'the most popular kids'. Us outlining majors such as Major 9, 10, 11, and 12 know Coral and Wolff better and we all vote for them.

"I think he went to find Major 11's head of gardener course, he says he needs some things for Bessie and Odell." Bessie and Odell are the names of Wolff's cows. They're both female and if Wolff weren't dating with Coral, I would have thought that he's seriously in love with his cows. He calls them 'baby' and other pet names one would usually use to address their girlfriends…

"Why aren't you in class, Coral?" It's normal for me or Wolff to not be in class since my class is boring and the teacher never came while Wolff takes the breeder course and he's usually required to be in his barns at all times. But Coral takes the barn-manager course, so she usually has classes that last until afternoon.

"I'm not skipping. The teacher says that it's time for us to pick a partner from breeder course so we can manage their barns. And of course I picked Wolff, so here I am, managing his barn." I resist my urge to just smirk at her. I often find both of them here, on top of this very haystack, making out with one another. And I'm sure that it would be one of those situations if Wolff didn't have an errand to do.

"Riiiight," I say with a sly smile and Coral just looks utterly embarrassed. "I'm sure that it'd be such a compromising scenario if I came before Wolff runs his errand, right?" I grin at her.

"Adriella! You don't say those kinds of things to people!" Coral rolls her eyes. I only laugh though. Why not? It's the truth and it's not really embarrassing. "Honestly, I wonder what'll happen if you a strike a conversation with the Smartasses. Or you should try talking to Branch Foster and sees if he doesn't kill you." I laugh. I once have a run-in with one of the Smartasses, Aschen Onyx, since he comes from an outlining major. But when I try to make a conversation, he just stares to space for a good ten minutes before realizing that I was talking to him.

And Branch Foster. Boy that person is such an angry man I could very well die if I as much as pass in front of him. He thirsts for respect for some unknown reasons, well maybe there's a reason and I just don't care enough to find out. Branch Foster isn't my ally after all.

"Ad, I think you have a company…" Coral smiles as she waves to a little girl with a very stylized coal-miner uniform. "CORAAAAL! CAN I HAVE SOME MILK?" Coral laughs as she goes inside the barn and take a very fresh jug of milk.

The little girl then jumped and gave me a hug. "I'm just here for some milk. We get to blast off several other caves after lunch!" Kami Dewulf is a little girl from Major 12; she took the blaster course and is very good at it. I smile at her.

"You Major 12 people are so lucky! My Major would never have something that awesome!" Kami shows a very bright smile. "How about that rising beer-demand from Capitol? They say a new course would be opened if it keeps on rising. The winemakers from Major 1 can't keep up with a drink that isn't their specialty."

Whoa… does that mean something exciting is finally happening in Major 9? Awesome!

**~Wolff~**

"Isaac!" Seeing Isaac in the Textiles is like seeing a sheep in the middle of horses. He's so plain and easily seen, kind of like me actually. I like walking around in my dirty white t-shirt and my overall jeans. I look like a typical barn-worker, but hey, who cares? At least I don't dress like a cowboy.

Major 8 is like a mini Capitol. They're so colorful and weird. The cuts of their clothing (I sure am glad that their hairs are relatively normal, that's Major 1's specialty), the makeups, they make my head spin. That is why seeing Isaac in his comfortable red tartan shirt and black jeans makes my heart feel warmer after seeing the weird colors.

"Wolff! What're you doing here?" Isaac runs towards me with a happy expression on his face. When I see several Major 8 girls looking at him rather disappointedly, I smirk with the sliest smirk I could manage. "Picking up Textile girls, are we? I thought you have hots for nurses." Isaac's cheeks get really red. "Shut up!"

I always like how easily flustered this guy is. We actually become friends that way.

So I kind of catch the most handsome man of Major 7 ogling on Major 6's vice Major-head and Dawn happens to be my friend. So I kind of asked him if he likes her right to his face. His reaction had been hilarious. His face explodes into a hue of red. From then on, we somehow become friends.

And there is also another guy in our friendship…

"Farro! Open the door!" Actually, Farro is Coral's friend and not mine. Coral and Mia are best friends and she knew Farro by proxy. We once went on a double date before and I remember how Mia was. Smart, kind, pretty, and cheerful. She complements Farro very well and they were so in love. It makes me feel bad that Coral and I won the last best couple awards and not Mia and Farro. But I don't think they care about those things…

Coral and I… we don't start like your every other couple out there. Last year, we both needed extra credits so we can continue our course. And since my babies are still so little and unable to produce milk, I was in a big trouble. Coral is also in trouble because she has no barn to practice her managing skills to.

There was an easy way to get massive extra credits in such a short time, and that is to win one of the Hunger Games awards. We met by chance and became couple in such a short time. After we won and become the victors, we can't just break it off.

At first, it was all awkward and fake. I feel uncomfortable, she feels uncomfortable. But we need the credits so badly. But it all takes a better turn when Coral gets in trouble by bumping into one Branch Foster. I saved her with my pet wolf and we fell in love for real.

My pet wolf resides in the Forest of Life. I asked Isaac to take care of him for me and he agreed. Coral is totally in love with him, and she names him Corlff. He seems to like it so I just kind of ride along with it.

I force open Farro's door because I know the guy won't ever open it willingly. I enter the thrashed room with Isaac behind me. "Knock before you barge in." Farro says coldly and quietly. "Sorry, I'm curious if you're alright or not." I apologize though I don't really mean it. The thing about Farro is, well, he loves Mia so much and I think he will die without her. Sure, I love Coral as much as he loves Mia. But if Coral dies… I think I will live my life thinking that she won't ever want me to die foolishly.

Farro's eyes are red and bloodshot. His face is pale and he thins considerably since the last time I see him. I am surprised that there is a girl on his sofa, sleeping with broken sobs. I peer closer at her and realize who she is. "God, I'm searching for this girl." Rosaline Greene, the genius of Agriculture. The one who has the best grasses for my lovely babies.

"She was Mia's best friend…" Farro whispers. "You're not the only one who's sad by Mia's death, Farro." I say quietly with a sigh, remembering the time Coral won't even eat because she's too upset with Mia's death. "That girl, Rosaline, is sad too. She doesn't even know you that well and yet she's here, right? The whole Major wears black, even when it's considered an abomination. Coraline won't even eat when she finds out. I came with her to Mia's grave, we spent hours just looking at it and cry."

"Mia… Mia's gone…" Farro says stubbornly. I roll my eyes at him. Because I know that if Farro keeps on doing this, he will hurt someone else or worst, himself.

And I'm not fond of it.

**~Branch~**

I glare at the Careers' table during lunch. I deserve to be there, I know I am. I deserve it even better than that girl Kenmeina or that boy Aalto. I'm the best of Major 11 and everyone knows it.

Here, nobody knows that my parents are dead. Nobody knows that my uncle is a morphine-addict asshole. Nobody knows that I hate my life at home…

Since my home-life is out, I want to make sure that my school-life is perfect. I want to be respected, revered, or feared. Either one is fine. I already command the respect of everyone in the outlining Majors and I really do want the whole school to respect me, and not underestimate people from outlining Majors.

The inner Majors have the Careers, which everyone in school revered to. And there are the Smartasses, which have one of people in outlining Majors. It angers me. I once meet these three people who people dubbed as the Smartasses and they are all worthless, especially the coal-miner.

But the difference between the Careers and the Smartasses is the fact that even when both of them are popular, the Careers are much more respected and feared while the Smartasses are popular because they're the oddballs and the lunatics. I think it's obvious which one of those two I deserve to be a part of.

But they never accept people from outlining Majors. Agriculture doesn't have the sheer beauty courses like Major 1, super useful and strong courses of Major 2, and gorgeous students like Major 4. We are an outcast, just like the Major 12. But unlike me, most people of Major 12 don't really care. They even go ahead and _wear _those dirty coal-miners outfit around the school.

And I think that it's such an embarrassment. It makes me really mad. I don't want to have a sucky life in both sides of my life. The respects I have now aren't enough to compliment the fact that I'm living in a hellhole with my sorry excuse of an uncle. It sucks.

Suddenly, I see the Major 4 boy glances at me and rolls his eyes before snaking his hand around the Major 4 girl's waist. That is Aalto Faenor, snaking little bastard. I think the only reason he's in Careers is because his girl is the prettiest in school. I hate people who manage to get in Careers not because of their own ability, but for something they don't do.

That Kenmeina girl is the prime example of this. She looks weak, wears glasses, and isn't that pretty. But her older sister is _the _Ann Fukuro so she gets that Career spot.

That Aalto guy is just an asshole. He's born into a family that owns the most successful canning company and his girl is the future vice-captain of S.S Marina. To think of it, Ariel Finn also got her share of glory (aside from her pretty little face) because her brother is such a successful captain.

For Tara and Jasper, I won't say anything. They are born into a successful family, but they themselves are also strong. I've seen the girl throw knifes with a mere flick of her wrist and it hits her target with perfect accuracy. Jasper is proud of the fact that he is Career and he and his sword are undefeatable. And the swords he made are the best. I won't say anything about it.

But what allures my curiosity is the other guy from Major 1: Patrick MacDougall. At first, he looks like your average dorm-kid from Major 1. Although it was said that the wine he makes is poured from god's chalice and everything (how ridiculous), he was still… odd.

I notice the fact that he moves soundlessly, swiftly, and he sometimes run like he was chased by troops of Peacekeepers. Unlike the other kids in Major 1, he doesn't look shiny and sparkly. He looks clean, but that's it. And his skills with archery are a major question mark since the last time I check, a winemaker doesn't use a bow and arrow to work.

I glare again at them and snap my fork into two before barging out of the cafeteria, scaring bunch of Major 9 kids who are walking in.

**~Kami~**

"ASCHEN MOVE!" This is the third time I hear things from the surveyor course's group. And it's always the same name, the same order: Aschen and Move. It seems to me that that kid with blond hair and blue eyes shouldn't have a practical lesson with the blaster course. He spaces out a _lot_.

"Oh, sorry." He apologizes for the umpteenth time as a low-powered bomb exploded on the spot he was standing on. I roll my eyes and giggle a little. He's so funny.

Everyone in the blaster course looks at me weirdly, but didn't say a thing about it. They think that I'm insane. Well, I don't like everyone in Major 12 that much, especially my teacher: The Witch.

I live in the dorms and The Witch is my floor's supervisor. She is cruel and annoying, she drives me mad…

Ah, the irony.

I really want to transfer Major to Adriella's Major. At least we're friends. She doesn't think that I'm insane and she introduces me to the kindest teenager I've ever seen, Coraline Emberly.

She and her boyfriend Wolff are the ideal teenagers. I like them so very much. They're cool and kind and don't think that I'm insane. Perfect.

But I'm too good at this course to quit. If I insist, I could have been the course head. But I don't want anyone to pay more attention to me than he or she needs to. It may attract the Witch and she'll make my life even more miserable. Sheesh.

After we blew off some tunnels, the lesson is over and I return to the building, running. I smile as I jump from step to step, wanting to go to the barn where Adriella and Coraline are. But, instead of reaching the door like I expect to, I run head first to someone's back.

"Oooow! Hey what gives?!" I ask rather loudly. I look up to see the boy who almost got fried by one of my bombs, Aschen Onyx. "Oh, sorry, did I hurt you anywhere?" He asks, bending down and offers me a hand. I look up, clearly surprised. Nobody in Major 12 ever gave me any kind of help before.

"I'm fine, thanks." I say with a smile and take his hand. "Oh, thank gods. Sorry, I must've been spacing out." He says apologetically and I only nod. "I'm Aschen, Aschen Onyx." I laugh out loud when he introduces himself. I don't know why.

"I know, you're kind of famous." I giggle. Aschen looks confused, probably wondering why I said that he's kind of famous. "Um, why?" He asks. "Hello? Smartasses? And you space out during every practical tests except for the surveying test and the written test. Placing eighth on the whole school test?" He stares at me for a few seconds before saying: "Aaaah," in realization. I roll my eyes, but giggle anyways. He's so amusing.

"Aschen! Come on!" I see a boy with glasses and snarky look and a boy with a book on his hands; both of them are waiting on the hallways. "Do you want come and meet my friends?" He asks. I narrow my eyes. Why would he offer this kind of thing to a stranger like me? But I guess it won't hurt. It's not like they're going to kill me anyways.

"Who's the little kid?" The glasses-wearing boy asks, not sounding calm at all. "I'm Kami Dewulf, best student of the blaster course." I say with a smile on my face, proudly announcing my intelligence. The glasses-wearer smiles (and he looks hot, I must admit), clearly pleased. The boy with book looks up from his book and stare at me, looking cold and calculating. "Kami Dewulf of the blaster course indeed. I'm Micro Linux." Oh, so _this _is Micro Linux. I've heard about him of course, but I don't know which one he is. He doesn't offer his hand; he only gives me an approving glance before returning to his book.

I am a little bit surprised and slightly offended, but Aschen smiles at me reassuringly. "That's just what he does." I smile, glad that I'm not offending anyone at all. "I'm Oz Tesla. I hope you don't space out like this one is." He cocks his head at Aschen, who looks like he is about to say something, but then his eyes went far away and I know that he spaces out already.

I laugh. Both Micro and Oz turn to me, raising each one of their eyebrows. "He's so interesting!" Micro then joins me in my laughter, leaving Oz to shake his head at our antic.

* * *

**I finally get TheKamiWolf's permission to use Kami here! Awesomesauce!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Months before the Reaping.

* * *

**~Farro~**

I hate the fact that I am so unstable without my Mia, but I couldn't help it.

Mia. My love. My muse. And for a designer like me, having my muse taken away from me is like having darkness and emptiness instead of light and life. I want to die. But how?

If only there's some crazy show where killing people is legal…

No. I mustn't think that. That's crazy.

I rip away another page of my empty sketchbook. A few weeks have passed ever since Wolff and Isaac comforted me and I haven't taken off my black clothing. I'm still mourning, and I think I will forever do that. Mia Ashuray is just so perfect. Her hazel eyes is the most beautiful of all, it's usually why I made all of her dress in various shade of lavender…

"_Your eyes is the most beautiful shade of brown, you know?"_

I don't. I don't know that because I was too busy admiring her eyes. And I didn't think that it matters much.

I haven't been able to design a thing ever since she died. And I don't think I want to…

But life goes on without Mia, much to my dislike. My credits are slipping very badly and soon I would have to give up my position as the Major-head. I don't want to do that because the Major-head room means so much to me. It was the place where I first met Mia because she was the previous Major-head and I was the vice Major-head. So… it's clear what I should do so I could keep this room…

I have to be in the Hunger Games.

**~Patrick~**

"Patrick…"

Kenmeina looks like she is panicking as she drops a scissor from her hands.

I don't get why she would do that. I just happened to walk into one of the hair studio and find her cutting all of the wigs in utterly beautiful styles. I know what is happening; her talent (which her mother says that are nonexistent) doesn't lie in jeweler course, it lies in the hairstylist course.

But Kenmeina, being the scaredy cat that she is, doesn't admit that to her mother or sister. And not even to me. And if she doesn't tell me, I knew that she didn't tell Ariel and Tara.

This is a secret. A secret she wants to keep from me and I understand. Why? Because I too have a secret I'm not willing to share with anyone besides my friends who actually share the same secret, not even to Kenmeina.

But unlike my secret, hers isn't going to do anything bad if it got leaked. Maybe it'll be quite the opposite and she'll get to do what she really likes.

I let a goofy smile spread on my face before nodding briefly to Kenmeina, who looks instantly relieved. "I won't tell." I say reassuringly.

I won't tell. That's what I said, but I didn't say to whom I wouldn't tell. I know what I have to do. I'll go to Ann, say the truth, and let Kenmeina be reaped for the Hunger Games…

…only as a hairstylist and not a jeweler.

**~Micro~**

"Hi Micro!" I don't look up from my book as a certain little girl barge into my personal library. "Katie. Can't you read the plate nailed to the door?" She giggles. "I was told to tell you that one of the machines in the testing course malfunctioned and starts to throw sardines to some random 4 guy."

"Aren't you interested?" Katie put a smile on her face as she sits on my desk. "Everyone is curious, you know? Everyone is curious of the one who dared to throw sardines on Aalto Faenor's face." She laughs. I have to admit that it does interest me.

Katie may have lack the desire and passion to learn here in Major 3, but she still has knacks for it. "Oh, do tell." I say, looking straight to her eyes. She laughs. "It was all too simple, Micro. I only put more power than it needs and reprogram the circuit and then BAM!" Katie giggles.

As evil as this girl is, I still find her utterly interesting. She uses technology in a way I will never understand: pranks. And she is good at it. If this was another world where she channels all of her strange bloodlust to killing, I am sure that both Oz and Aschen would be dead already.

"Interesting. But it still cause me lots of problem."

"That's exactly the reason why I vote you to be the Major-head, Micro, so I could cause you more trouble."

Silence dawns upon us again. "What is it that you want?" I ask.

Katie's innocent face contorted into a malicious grin. "I want to be one of the Victors in the Hunger Games." Ah, she is after the immunity. Victors are given immunity for winning the Hunger Games, after all. "It would be interesting, Micro. You invent something, I test it, and we get great benefits from it. Who knows that you might get the extra credits too."

"I don't need it."

"But you'll do this because it's interesting." She sits on my desk with a wicked smile upon her face. "You and me in an alliance. We would be unstoppable." It's true, even when she hates me so much, she's right. "I will think about it if you stop antagonizing my best friends." I say, shrugging her away. "I won't touch your sister and I'll lessen the torture with Oz and Aschen. You got yourself a deal, Micro." Katie then plants a kiss on my cheek before running away, cackling.

**~Oz~**

I stare with frustration at the scoreboard. No matter how long I stand and bore holes towards them, it still doesn't change.

_1. Ada Linus _

_2. Oz Tesla_

_3. Micro Linux_

_4. Ariel Finn_

_5. Farro Kasha_

Once again I find my name _under _someone else's. I hate it. I am genius and I know it. I still remember that one time when an ex-friend of mine stole my idea and use it to boost his name in the rankings, that's when I start to act snarky to everyone. Well, who cares anyways. At least he got utterly humiliated on the last Hunger Games.

Honestly, I don't get anyone who does inside the Hunger Games willingly. I'm sure that being filmed relentlessly for the whole two weeks just to get some awards is stupid. Sure, the Victors got many privileges, but it just seemed silly.

I won't ever volunteer for this kind of farce, thank you very much; I'm content with what I have now. And I'm sure that Micro and Aschen will think the same.

But… what if Ada decides that she wants the extra credit and leaves me even far more behind than her damnable score? I have to do something…

No. Ada's not that stupid. Besides, she's anti-social and loner so I don't think she'll volunteer for this kind of crap. Besides, she must be a stuck-up idiot if she decided to volunteer, and I know she's not.

But gods, the idea to kick that girl out of the scoreboard is just so tempting.

"Boring holes to the scoreboard won't change anything, you know?" I roll my eyes. Even without turning, I already know who it is. "Well, well, if it isn't Herman Alva Edison." I say with a mock-salute. "Come to sulk at the fact that you're not in top 5?" I say, and even I can hear the smugness there. I don't care.

"Naah, I'm here to look at the fact that my girl is beating your ass again." I roll my eyes at the oddball of Major 5. He seems to enjoy it. "Well, I came here to irritate you. And I did. So I'll be going now." The head of geologist course gave a pat on my back before leaving.

I swear that one of these days; I'm going to beat 'his' girl.

**~Aschen~**

"So let me get this straight," Oz's voice booms in the quiet library. Sarcasm drips venomously from it. "You, Micro Linux, made an alliance with Katie Keller, the Evil Princess." Micro shrugs. "Yes. Yes I did, Oz." He says for the thousandth time.

I can see that Oz is trembling, but I don't know from what. I take a deep breath and look at Micro straight to his face. "I don't usually disagree with you, Micro..." I say, trailing off as I look towards the window. Blue, clear sky looks so inviting as it...

"Stop spacing out! For once, I want to hear your opinion, even when I know I might be disappointed." Oz snaps. And I flinch a little. Micro gives an amused scoff he normally made when he sees me spacing out. "But, I also don't think that it's a good idea." I continue.  
For once since our weird friendship began, Oz nods to agree with me.

Micro sighs and rolls his eyes before returning them to the book in his hands again. "Do you guys take me for an idiot? Of course I know that it's dangerous."

"Then why don't you act like it you moron?!"

"Because it's interesting." Micro doesn't follow Oz's suit and stand. He only sit straighter as his brown eyes met with Oz's blue. They flickered determinedly.

'Because it's interesting.' With Micro, just saying those words could solve every problem. Even our whole friendship is based on those words. Oz and I could never do anything if Micro already states that something interest him. I sigh.

Oz looks angry and pissed. But I know better. Like Micro, he also has things that he does just because it interests him. Bugging Ada Linus happens to be one of them, wearing lab-coats all the time is another, I guess.

Three minutes pass between us as I start to slip out again, and it takes another two minutes for me to return and notice that they are still silent. What were we talking about again?

"So... does that mean that Major 3 won't make Reapings?" I ask, genuinely curious.

Oz looks to me incredulously as Micro smile ominously and narrow his eyes. "Holding a Reaping is an obligatory, Aschen. But I will most definitely rig it." This time, Oz rolls his eyes as Micro's eyes lit up with excitement. But I know that Oz is as curious as I am to know what Micro will do to rig a Reaping.

"The tributes from Major 3 are Katie and I. I will make sure of that." Oh well, if Micro says it with _that _much confidence, I know that I would definitely vote for Major 3, because Micro will definitely be a tribute.**  
**

**~Ada~**

"Tell me that you won't be volunteering, Ada." Herman says as I put the geologist course's books on the table. "I won't, Herman." I won't. Not many in Major 5 needs the extra credits or the Victor immunity, and certainly they aren't many people here who wanted to be televised as if their lives are a part of a huge show. I dislike the Hunger Games, and I really have no need for it. My grades are okay and my version of immunity is to be a librarian. It works well.

"You could have been a Major-head." Herman muses. I only look up to him. "I could have." I say. "Or at least a course-head." He continues. I shake my head. "I... don't like to talk to people." I murmur, but I know that Herman can hear me.

"You're charming, Ada," I could feel something bubbly on my stomach. But I don't think that I'm hungry. "Three o'clock, Ada. *That's a proof that you're charming." I look to the direction he points at and see a much shorter boy with his nose-buried to a large book titled 'Modern Chemical Medicine'.

I know who he is, of course. But I decide to just sit here and speak to Herman. He seems to notice it too.

"So, you won't volunteer?" Of course not. Why would I?

* * *

**After 'Months before' next is 'Week before' where more tributes would be appearing. After that there's 'Day before'.**

**In this fic, Hunger Games is an inter-Major tournament-slash-pageant televised. All students that are called 'tributes' if they are Reaped will have to live in school for two weeks as they take down as many other tributes that tries for the same award. It has several awards to won so the system is not 'only one Victor' but there are several Victors in each games. They are given money and immunity if they won. **

**The Hunger Games also include some 'District Awards' (such as the Most-bullying case, or the Most-gorgeous District) but they don't really have any meaning for the individual Hunger Games.**

**If you have any idea of what awards should be thrown in (along with which tributes should aim for that award), please say so.**


End file.
